


'Devil Within' Teaser

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [63]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Heeeeey. So I'm still alive! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I ended up needing some pretty hefty emergency like surgery that laid me out for awhile. Add that to the fact that I'm going back to school (WOO) and it's been super busy round here. I promise to write soooo very soon! In fact, I've almost got the next installment done! For now, here's an itty bitty teaser for it.In the meantime, is there anything you'd like to see, any suggestions? Comments, questions? Have at it!You can also reach me at love-asthou-wilt on tumblr if that strikes your fancy.Thank you to each and every one of you who've followed these adventures from the start, and those of you who've found my musings in the randomness of the internet cosmos and decided you liked them! I'm grateful for all of you! -HUGS TIGHT-~QD





	'Devil Within' Teaser

_Axiom wasn’t going to be bitter about it._

_Nope._

_Not even a little._

_Okay, maybe a little._

_It was, after all, the best chew toy to ever exist. At least today._

_Having Harry grab it away from him, scold him and put the oversized, now moderately chewed rubber-handled screwdriver out of reach was enough to make Axiom sit right where he was and stare longingly at the very tip peeking out over the edge of the rolling toolbox, the metal flathead shiny and daring him to just jump up and grab it._

_Oh-so-much whining ensued._

“Don’t even think about it, mutt.” _Harry’s tone made his ears twitch, but he just kept staring, the whine turning into a soft pitched howl. Because he’d already thought about the ‘it’ in question. Several times in the last few minutes, in fact._ “Why don’t you go find something useful to do?” _Harry asked in clear annoyance._ “Go… hunt rats or…” _he sighed out,_ “Find Maggie. Just stop with the whining.”

_Axiom stood up on all fours, growling a little, shaking his body, his collar jingling loudly. He barked at Harry once for good measure, making the tall man glare before Axiom gave one last look at the out-of-reach (for now) chewy screwdriver and padded out of the Cortex..._


End file.
